Sherlock's New Flat Mate
by reading-in-the-tardis
Summary: This takes place after John's married, before Moriarty. Sherlock is looking for a new flat mate and Sarah a 29 year old women who works at st. Barts finds the ad. (sorry i'm bad at summarys)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Sarah stood awkwardly outside of 221b Baker Street. She had seen an ad in the papers for a flat mate. Sarah was new to London and was staying with her cousin, and let's says she wasn't thrilled. _Knock, knock, knock _a sweet old lady answered the door "Hello dear, are you hear about the flat?" she asked. Sarah bit her lip "Yes I am."

"Then follow me. What did you say your name was?"

"Sarah"

"That's a lovely name." she gave a sweet smile, and lead Sarah upstairs.

The old woman knocked lightly and a door opened "What now Mrs. Hudson?" a deep voice drawled. Sarah couldn't see the man, he was just a voice hidden behind a door to her. "Sherlock, this young women's here about the flat." The man, Sherlock opened the door the whole way. Sherlock had the most beautiful raven curls that framed his face beautify; he had an amazing high cheekbones, and Cupid's bow lips, lovely pale skin, and these blue-green-gold eyes that you could stare into for years. His beautiful face was formed into a scowl "Who are you?" he asked, he was intimidating. "M-my names S-Sarah Williams" She stammered not making eye contact. He rolled his eyes "Would you like to look at the flat?" Sarah could hear the boredom in his voice. "O-okay…" Sarah blushed furiously.

Sarah followed Sherlock into the flat. Sherlock's flat was a mess; he had papers everywhere, there was a smiley face spray painted on the wall with tiny little holes in it, there was two arm chairs in front of the fireplace, and on the mantel was a skull. What was a skull doing in a place of living? Sherlock sat in a leather arm chair his hands stippled under his chin. Sarah moved to sit in the chair across from him but stopped he was giving her a death glare. Instead of sitting Sarah stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Don't like staying with your cousin?"

She jumped "N-no"

"Stop stuttering!" Sherlock snapped. He knew exactly why she stuttered and he understood but it was still annoying.

"Sorry" she said quickly and quietly.

Sherlock sighed "The room's just past the kitchen first door to your right. "

Sarah went to check out the room. The room had white walls, a dresser, book shelf, and queen sized bed with a bed side table on each side, and over the bed was a large window. The entire room had absolutely no personality, and was covered in dust; but that was only temporary. "You can have the room if you want." Sherlock said from the door, making Sarah jump. She hadn't heard him come in. "I'd like that very much, thank you." She muttered turning round to face him.

"You can move in today if you like."

"Okay"

"Sarah, do you need someone to bring you to your cousin's?"

"Why would I need that?"

"In case your cousin's been drinking."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said fast, pushing past him. She stood in the stairwell "I'll see you later today!" she called back to him.

Jeremy had been drinking. Sarah entered the apartment quietly "Sarah?" he called in a seductive voice "Oh, Sarah!" she could hear the slur of his drunken speech. She swallowed a lump in her throat "Yes Jeremy?" he walked out of the living room, he stood excruciatingly close to her, and he reached up and played with one of her dark brown wavy locks "You look purdy today Sarah" he out his arm around her waist. She pulled away from him "I'm leaving Jeremy." He grabbed her wrist cutting off the circulation to her hand. "You're not leaving." He sneered, pulling her even closer. "Y-yes I am!" he raised his hand and struck her across the face. Tears swam in her eyes "LET GO OF ME!" she yelled. Sarah pulled together all her strength and wrenched herself from his grasp. She ran from the apartment. Maybe she would need Sherlock's assistance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Sarah made sure she was far away from her cousin's apartment before she stopped running. The side of her face burned and she was out of breath. Sarah leaned against a brick wall and pulled out her phone, and called the number from the ad, after a few rings someone picked up "Hello?" she recognized the bored drawl of Sherlock Holmes.

"Hey Sherlock, its Sarah"

"Where are you?"

"Church Road"

"I'll be there as soon as I can" then he hung up. Sarah sighed and slid down the wall and onto the ground. After a while a shadow covered her "Hello Sarah." A baritone voice said from above. "H-hi Sherlock" Sarah stumbled over her word like she always did when she got nervous. He knelt beside her "Does it hurt?" he asked in a soft almost human voice. Her brow furrowed "Does what hurt?" she looked deep into his starry eyes. He gave a soft smile "Your cheek has a hand print on It." she blushed "Come on let's get your things." He grabbed her hand and pulled Sarah to her feet.

Sherlock moved to open the door but Sarah caught his arm "He's extremely violent when he's drunk."

"Not to worry I've brought something for that." He tapped his coat pocket where there was an odd shaped bulge. Then he opened the door, Sarah following so close he could feel her breath on the back of his neck. Sarah whispered directions to her room.

They grabbed her few belongings and snuck back out into the street. They both carried a suitcase and a duffle bag. Sherlock hailed a cab and they put her bags in the trunk and got in the back seat. It was a long quiet journey but when they arrived it felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders.

"Sarah dear, you're taking the room." Mrs. Hudson greeted them at the door with a warm hug and took a bag and brought it up to the empty bedroom. Mrs. Hudson didn't ask questions she just helped settle Sarah in, but through the day Sarah would catch the elder women's eyes lingering on her bused cheek. "He hit me." Sarah mumbled.

"Who hit you, dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked in a concerned voice

"My cousin, you where staring at my cheek I thought you should know." She whispered in a clear but small voice.

Around 10:00pm Sarah was sitting on the couch under the smiley face reading a book. Suddenly Sherlock burst into the flat and flopped on the couch head landing in Sarah's lap. He didn't seem to notice that his head was in her lap even when she said his name "Sherlock?" she kept saying. She flicked the side of his head; suddenly his eyes flew open "How long have you been there?" he looked surprised and sat up. "Since before _you _where here," She smiled.

"I'm really sorry." His pale cheeks turned red

"I-it's okay, you d-didn't mean to." She gave a sheepish smile "I-I'll see you tomorrow." Sarah got up and rushed into her bedroom.

She leaned against the door cheeks bright red, with a small smile. Sherlock looked so cute when he blushed. Sarah changed into her pajamas and brushed her hair. She crawled into the bed of her new room; she turned out her lamp and squished herself into her bed. She'd had a tough day and fell asleep almost seconds after her head hit the pillow.

Sarah woke up to the sound of clinking utensils. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She looked through her drawers until she found her house coat. She left her room and entered the kitchen. The kitchen floor was cold on her bare feet "Good morning Sherlock." She said walking up to him. Sherlock was making tea. Sarah moved to open the fridge "I wouldn't do that if I where" it was too late Sarah had already opened it. She jumped back with a loud shriek "WHY IS THERE A SEVERED HAND _IN THE FRIDGE_!" she yelled slamming the fridge door. Sherlock chuckled "For work." He gave a grin that lit up his face. "What the hell kind of work do you do?" she growled.

"I'm a consulting detective."

"And _what's_ that?"

"The police consult me when their out of their depths, which is always. But I also do private cases."

"Okay, could you keep your _work_ out of the fridge?" She gave him a very annoyed look. Then she turned on her heal and marched out of the kitchen. It was just a little past nine but Sherlock was in a suit. After a while of sitting and staring angrily at the wall Sherlock's head popped out of the kitchen "How do you take your tea?" he asked. "Huh… oh one sugar." She didn't look at him.

Sherlock placed a mug beside her and then sat on the other side of the couch "Sorry about the hand." He muttered taking a sip of tea. "It's fine" Sarah said insincerely. He sighed "No it's not." He looked at her "I'll keep body parts out of the fridge."

"You need to for work I get it." She smiled at him "Just cover them up, okay?"

"I can live with that." He gave a light laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Sarah had been living at 221b Baker Street for two months now and Sherlock found her predictable most of the time, she would leave the flat at 7am to go work in the morgue, once in a while he'd see her on her lunch break around noon with Molly, and she would get home at 5:30pm. Sometimes she would go out after work but she would pop in for a few minutes to change out of her work clothes. But tonight was different it was nearly 10:00pm and he hadn't seen her yet. So he decided to text her 'where are you? –SH' a few minutes later he got a reply 'hom soooon –SO' Sarah must have either been drunk or drugged; drunk most likely. He worked it out in his head and there was bar not too far from where Sarah worked and that's where she most likely was.

Sherlock stepped into the loud bar across the bar he saw Molly Hooper. Sherlock strode over to Molly (who was wearing a veil), and three other girls he'd never seen before "Sherly!" Molly cheered and the other girls giggled "Have a drink, we're celebrating." She grinned "Tommy and I finally agreed on a date!" she was obviously talking about her wedding. "No thank you, where's Sarah." He said quickly

"Went off somewhere, something about it getting late." One of the more sober girls answered

"_When did she leave?_'" he sneered

"I don't know fifteen, twenty minutes ago?" he must have just missed her getting home if that's where she ended up. Sherlock stormed out of the pub and hailed a cab.

Sherlock entered his and Sarah's flat she wasn't in the living space or the kitchen, Sherlock opened the bathroom door empty, and he cheeked her room empty. Then he opened the door to his own bedroom not thinking that she would actually be there but there she was fast asleep lying on his bed. He walked over to her and scooped her up and carried her bridal style back to her own room. Sarah was still in her coat and shoes Sherlock gently tried to pull he coat off without waking her. No luck "I found you." He mumbled. He smiled "Is that why you where in my room?" she slowly nodded her head "Did you have fun?" he asked. Her face brightened up "Oh yea, it was…" she screwed her face up; it came to her "GREAT! It was great!" she giggled "My brain is working funny." She was grinning ear to ear. Sherlock pulled off her coat and put it on her dresser "Can you do your shoes?" he asked slowly as is talking to a small child. She nodded her head vigorously "Definitely." She bent down and pulled her shoes off. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked from her bedside. She crawled under her covers "Okay! Bye-bye." She waved and he left the room.

"My head hurts!" Sarah growled as she entered the kitchen. Sherlock walked into the kitchen he had been sitting in his chair "That's what a hangover is." He said jokingly. She glared at him "I know what a hangover is!" she said in a quiet snarl. She opened the fridge ignoring the body parts covered by dish towels "Why don't we have eggs?" she looked through the whole fridge "can you ask Mrs. Hudson for pancake ingredients?"

"…What for?"

"So I can make pancakes. What else would I be doing." She snapped.

"Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock called knocking on her door. After a few minutes "Sherlock? What do you need I was sleeping?"

"Do you have ingredients for pancakes?"

"Yes dear what for?"

"Sarah wants to make pancakes."

Mrs. Hudson gave a knowing look and walked back into her flat leaving the door open inviting him inside. "Dear, are you dating Sarah?"

"NO! God no! Why must you always insist I'm dating my flat mate?"

"It's just-"

"No, it's not like that! Sarah was out drinking with friends last night and has a hangover so she wants to make pancakes."

"I'll make them just send her down." She gave a motherly smile and sent him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah walked through the door of her flat shrugging of her damp jacket. It had been raining. Not to hard but hard enough for her to get wet. Finally she looked around the living room wondering if Sherlock was back from his case yet. There standing between the two arm chairs was a man. "W-who are" Sarah felt a wave of terror wash through her as a cloth went over her nose and mouth. She gasped and tried desperately to provide air to her lungs, but to no avail. The room faded around her and everything went dark.

As soon as Sherlock walked into the flat he knew something was wrong. "SARAH!" he yelled knowing no one would answer "SARAH WILLIAMS!" he felt a twang of panic.

"Shut up, you sniveling twit!" The large man raised his hand. Sarah flinched away, no use. He back handed her; she felt the ring on his middle finger slice at her cheek once again. She bit her lower lip to hold back her tears. "Now tell me… Where is Sherlock Holmes?" he slowed down the words for her. She glared up and the horrible "I told you. I DON'T KNOW!" she spat at him. He rolled his eyes and leaned so close to her she could smell his awful breath "Tell me where you _boyfriend _is you little BIT-!" he was cut off. "Well I wouldn't call myself her _boyfriend_ …" he walked slowly out of the shadows. Sarah's eyes lit up and she grinned, "Sherlock!" She said in a breathy whisper. He gave her a crooked smile, suddenly he stopped and his face paled. She felt something cold and mettle press to her temple. She knew what it was the second it was placed there.

Sarah closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. A single tear fell from her eyes. There were several loud noises. Sarah couldn't open her eyes.

"SARAH!" Sherlock screamed. Lestrade had burst in the warehouse and shoot Sarah's kidnaper. But he had shoot Sarah while he fell. Sherlock ran to Sarah clutching her to his chest as blood pooled from her stomach "Sarah." His voice was strangled "Oh, my sweet Sarah." His voice cracked "I-I'm so, so sorry." He was crying and she was dying.

/Sorry really short/


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Sherlock hadn't moved from Sarah's bedside for a week. He would just sit there and watch as she didn't wake. He would talk to her sometimes, he knew she couldn't hear him but he thought maybe she could. "Hey Sherlock." Molly mumbled taking the seat on the other side of Sarah. Molly looked around awkwardly; she obviously was here because she felt obligated since Sarah was her friend. "Any change?"

"No."

"Weren't you here last time too?"

"Yes."

"Sherlock, when was the last time you where home?"

"A week…"

"The last time you slept?"

"Two"

"Sherlock," she walked around the bed to him "You need to take care of yourself!"

"I'm fine."

"I'm not saying go home. I

"'m saying _take a nap_!"

"But she'll"

"I'll wake you if anything changes."

"Fine!" he gave in and let himself relaxes.

Two days later Sherlock was still fitting beside Sarah. He was watching her and then she moved her head turned to the side and she smiled "Sarah?" he gasped. "Sher…" she moaned. Her eyes slowly fluttered open "I like your hair." She whispered then giggled. Sherlock's hair was a mess of tangles and curls. It had been a long time since he'd done anything with his hair. "How long have I been sleeping?" she slurred. "A week and two days." He smiled at her tiered face. Her brow furrowed "How long have _you_ been here." She asked. He looked at his hands "A week and two days…"

She smiled sweetly and reached out for his hand "Thank you."

"No problem." He held her weak hand in his.

"I don't get it?"

"What?"

"People tell me you're a conceded, arrogant git. But here you are."

"Y-you're my friend." A blush spread across his cheeks

"Would you do this for John?"

"Would you for Lestrade?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Why am I different, because we're flat mates?"

"No… I've never felt- um…ah"

"Sherlock, come here."

"Huh?" he came closer. She grabbed the front of his button down, pulling his lips against hers.

**_THE END!_**


End file.
